Secretly
by Cyra Hafise
Summary: Tamaki Suoh was Kyoya's first and best friend and until now Kyoya was content to let Tamaki have the best of everything, even if he wanted it. Now our favorite Shadow King stands about to watch his best friend marry the love of his life…Will he let her walk out of his life and into his best friend's arms forever?
1. Restless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! Nor do I own the song **"Wedding Dress"** by **Taeyang** or Taeyang himself! .. Sadly. I mean have you seen him? … Anyway, on with the story.

**-The lyrics are the English Translation to the Korean version of the song. I felt the Korean lyrics fit the story better than the English. **

* * *

How did this happen? Kyoya Ootori was the Shadow King of the Ouran Host Club. He was the one that's supposed to have a mastery of his emotions. He was the rock in the ever thundering storm that is the host club. A cool calculating man with his heart encased in ice. That all changed in an instant, the moment She walked through those double doors. Wearing her fathers clothing and looking so shaggy. Even with those huge glasses covering half her face, Kyoya could see her big brown doe eyes and the soft angle of her jaw. While everyone else believed this to be a boy. He knew different.

To this day, no one knew that it wasn't his private network of information that informed him of her gender, but his instinct. Suddenly everything his father had told him about merit didn't seem to matter anymore. Though he'd never admit to it. Haruhi Fujioka had turned his entire world upside down.

Now he stood in front of a floor length mirror unconsciously taking as long as possible getting ready as Tamaki ran around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off. Kyoya lost himself in thought as he carefully buttoned his shirt.

_**Some say it's not over, till it's over **_

_**But I guess this is really over now **_

**~Flashback~**

_ That very first day as he watched Tamaki blow in Haruhi's ear, Kyoya had honestly hoped that Tamaki was subconsciously coming on to Haruhi thinking she was in fact a he. He knew his hopes were dashed though, the moment Tamaki found out Haruhi was a girl. Seeing the look that crossed Tamaki's face as Haruhi stepped from behind the curtain, dressed in her new uniform said it all. The Host Club King had, as dense as he was, instinctually knew Haruhi for the girl she was._

_ Hiding his frustration at the possibility of having lost to his best friend once again, he spoke what was truly on his mind. " Well, isn't this an interesting development.."_

**~End Flashback~**

**_There's something I gotta say before I let you go _**

Blinking, the shadow king became aware that Tamaki was standing behind him talking to him. "Kyoya. Kyoya, are you okay?". Meeting his best friend's gaze in the mirror, he replied as he buttoned his sleeves. " Hmm? Oh, yes. Did you want something?" The blonde raised an eyebrow in question at his friend. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. Since when does the legendary 'Shadow King' day dream? Anyway.. Honey and Mori called. They're on their way now. " Looking up from putting on his cuff links Kyoya smiled halfheartedly, though Tamaki took no notice of it. "I told you they wouldn't be late. It's you're big day. We've all been waiting for this. Besides you baka .. They're your groomsmen."

**_Listen_**

Trying to block out his friend as he rambled on about how perfect he and Haruhi were, Kyoya pulled on his vest and lost himself in thought once again as he fixed his tie.

**_When you have a fight with him_**

**_Sometimes you cry_**

**_And feel sad and blue, I feel hopeful_**

**~Flashback~ **

_ When they had taken that trip to Okinawa, he had made arrangements for the clients to come along. He made the excuse that they'd all been looking forward to it, but the truth was.. They had no clue before he had mentioned it. He just hadn't wanted Haruhi to feel awkward wearing a swimsuit in front of the other hosts. When Hikaru and Kaoru had come up with that absurd game of theirs, Kyoya had supplied the pictures he'd gotten from Ranka but no one seemed to have noticed that he hadn't played along. He had known better than that. Haruhi would not be pleased with any of this if she were to ever find out._

_ Watching Haruhi get tossed over the edge of the cliff had nearly killed him. He had wanted nothing more than to throw down his glasses and dive after her. Though it tore at his heart he let Tamaki go to her rescue. Watching as Tamaki walked up through the waves onto the beach carrying the small half drowned brunette; Kyoya briefly pictured himself cradling her in his arms. His feelings overpowering his reason, Kyoya had removed his shirt without a thought and wrapped her in it. Though Kyoya didn't agree with Tamaki on the fact she should have called them to take care of the trespassing boys. He had understood his best friend's worry. _

_ He had just gotten a quick shower when Haruhi had come running into his room looking quite ill. Before he could ask her if she was alright, she'd ran into the bathroom. He almost laughed when she hadn't known it was him at first. All because of his damp hair, bare chest and no glasses. _

**~End Flashback~**

_**My heart a~a~aches secretly **_

_**Then just a hint of your smile**_

_**Can make me fine again**_

The shadow king sighed to himself looking into the mirror, finding that he'd already fixed his collar and buttoned his vest while lost to his thoughts. Looking around the room Kyoya realized Honey and Mori had shown up at some point and were in the process of getting dressed. Every one seemed so, full of energy, so happy. He should be thrilled for his best friend and his bride-to-be and yet.. His heart was breaking.

**_To keep you from figuring out _**

**_How I feel about you _**

**~Flashback~**

_"If you want to, you can always pay me back with your body."_

_His intentions when he'd thrown her on his bed, had been to show her at least why Tamaki had worried. "Surely you aren't so naive that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter? You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." But when he had her gently pinned to the bed beneath him, He was shocked and surprised not only with her reply, "You won't do it, Kyoya senpai. I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it." but that she looked up at him with those big brown doe eyes filled to overflowing with trust.. She had been right and wrong at the same time. She'd been correct that he wouldn't do it but, not because there was no gain to be had. Kyoya would never have done anything without her consent but what there was to be gained, would have been priceless to him. "Nothing to be gained from it huh? An interesting thought, in it's own way." _

**~End Flashback~**

**_Cause then we would drift apart_**

**_I hold my breath, then bite my lips_**

Kyoya smiled faintly to himself, fingering the black magic rose boutonniere in his hand. It was silky to the touch and beautifully simple, just like Haruhi. Carefully pinning it to the front of his black vest. He still wasn't completely sure why, but Tamaki had insisted on planning so much about this wedding when Haruhi should have had a say. Though it had angered him that his idiot of a best friend should do this when it was supposed to be the bride's big day as well. Kyoya had held his tongue only because Haruhi had said it didn't matter, that it was only material things. What she hadn't known was Kyoya had at least made sure that she got the color scheme she wanted. Even if she only had a white bouquet, he made sure the Men of Honor and Groomsmen wore red like she wanted. He himself wore black and white to separate himself from the others but he'd chosen the simple almost dark as night red rose for his boutonniere.

Though Tamaki insisted on planning the wedding, Kyoya had taken it upon himself to play wedding planner along with the role of 'Best Man'. It had been a whole lot more work for him but, to make sure Haruhi was happy.. It had all been worth it.

**_Oh, please leave him and come to me _**

Just as Kyoya was slipping his wallet into his back pocket his cell phone lit up. Picking up his phone he saw it was a text from Kaoru. **"Kyoya, it's urgent. Call me ASAP."**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of _**"Secretly"**_ my first ever **KyoHaru** story! I've had the idea for this story for a good long while now. Please feel welcome to review! I love hearing from all of you.


	2. Of Roses, Silk and Tulle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco. Nor do I own the song **_"Wedding Dress"_ by Taeyang.**

* * *

Tucking his phone into his pants pocket, Kyoya caught both Honey and Mori's eye. Taking in their bespectacled friend's tense stance and the worried look on his face, they realized something must be wrong. The former shadow king of the Ouran Host Club forgot his anxiety for a moment as he watched Honey with amusement. Hiding his beloved pink bunny, the older blonde enlisting Tamaki to help him 'find' it. Knowing his cousin would keep Tamaki busy, Mori made his way over to Kyoya. "What's happened?" Though the stoic man asked, he was certain to have his friend so anxious and tense it had to be about Haruhi.

Looking past his tall friend to make sure Tamaki was still too busy to listen in; Kyoya breathed in deeply before answering the raven haired man. "I don't know. All I know is Kaoru says it's urgent I call him. If he's texting me now, it really must be urgent. I need to go check on he- .. Things. I need to check on things." Shaking his head Mori placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder, giving him a knowing look. " Kyoya, breathe. Mitsukuni and I will take care of things here and keep Tamaki busy." Lowering his voice even further the former stoic host continued. "Go check on Haruhi."

**_baby _**

Just as Kyoya was about to slip out the door and make that call to Kaoru, Tamaki shouted happily. "Honey! Look what I found! Usa chan was on the bathroom sink. Wait .. Why was Usa chan in the bathroom?" Running over feigning excited relief the older blond clutched his beloved bunny to his chest. "Usa chan! I must have forgotten when I washed my hands. Thank you Tama chan!" Having settled the case of the missing bunny, Tamaki turned to find Kyoya half way through the door. "Mon ami, where are you off to? I thought you could help me go over my vows to Haruhi."

**_Please don't take his hand _**

**_Cause you should be my lady _**

With practiced ease Kyoya turned to his carefree friend and smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Ah Tamaki, I would, but I still need to check on the catering and check in with both Satoshi and Yasuchika. Who else is going to make sure this thing goes off without a hitch? I am sure Honey and Mori wouldn't mind assisting you. I'll be back before you know it!" Closing the door behind him, Kyoya leaned back against it, closing his eyes briefly. _I hate lying to Tamaki but I can't tell him I'm going to check on Haruhi. Knowing the loveable idiot he'd drop everything and run to her. She and Ranka would kill him if he saw her before the wedding._ Here he couldn't help but chuckle at the image in his head. Taking his phone from his pocket Kyoya called Kaoru as he made his way down the hall. "Kaoru? Sorry, I had to evade Tamaki. What's going on?" Though the phone, Kyoya could hear Hikaru in the background trying to cheer a sobbing Haruhi as Kaoru spoke quietly, trying not to upset the brunette further. "Kyoya, she's crying! He ordered the dress two sizes too big. How did he manage this when Hikaru and I measured her ourselves? " Sighing in frustration Kaoru continued, "It's just too much to try and explain Kyoya. It's horrendous! You need to come see for yourself. " Closing his eyes and counting to ten, Kyoya tried to calm the anger building and spoke with an eerie calm voice. "I'm on my way. Try your best to cheer her up. I will fix this!"

_**I've been waiting for you for so long **_

_**Please look at me now**_

Kyoya was sure the only thing stopping him from going back and slamming that thoughtless idiot against a wall was the fact that, that idiot was who Haruhi had chosen and thoughtless or not.. Tamaki made her happy.

_**Once the music ends **_

_**You will vow to spend The rest of your life with him **_

Running to his car, Kyoya pulled out the garment bag along with a box he'd brought with him that morning and quickly made his way to the set of rooms they'd set aside for Haruhi and her Men of Honor. Having known Tamaki as long as he has, Kyoya had foreseen this problem and had ordered the same dress in her proper size. Knocking gently on the door, the dark haired man opened the door a crack, calling out. "Best Man on deck. Everyone decent?" Receiving a watery reply from Haruhi that everyone was decent, meaning her, he entered.

**_How I've prayed every night_**

**_ That this day would never come _**

Closing the door firmly behind him Kyoya moved further into the room finding Hikaru and Kaoru attempting to pin the dress on Haruhi, hoping to make do with what they had. "Milord really has no taste." the duo sighed forlornly in unison. Kyoya took in the scene before him and had to force himself not to drop everything and run to Haruhi, who stood in the middle of the room crying. The dress was white and strapless, the bodice was ruched and gathered at an angle with a large rose placed directly over the left side of her chest. The skirt was a mass of gathered silk and tulle spilling on to the floor and pooling around her with a mass of roses starting at her right hip and spilling down the front in a triangular fashion. Poor Haruhi looked more like a fancy French pastry than a bride. "And once again, it's Mother to the rescue.." Looking up at Kyoya's playfully sarcastic remark both Hikaru and Kaoru broke out in smiles. Shouting, "Mommy!" Looking first to her Men of Honor and then to Kyoya, who stood with a garment bag hung over one shoulder and a box tucked under his arm, who met her gaze and gave her a half smile. Haruhi couldn't stop the sudden fit of giggles brought on by her friends.

_**The wedding dress you're wearing**_

_** (dress, dress) **_

_**Girl the wedding dress you're wearing **_

_**(dress, dress) **_

Even if it had taken him calling himself 'Mother' and the twins to shout 'Mommy!' to get her to smile. It would be worth the teasing he was sure he'd receive later on.

_**It's not me [next to you] **_

_**Wedding dress **_

_**(dress, dress) **_

_**The wedding dress you're wearing**_

Having handed the garment bag off to Kaoru so he could assist the bride-to-be into her new dress Kyoya and Hikaru slowly inspected the shoes Tamaki had ordered to go with her dress. Once again they wondered what on earth had possessed Tamaki to not have Hikaru and his brother design something that would have been both beautiful and comfortable for Haruhi.

The shoes where white, closed toe with three inch glass heels and honestly looked to Kyoya like Tamaki had drawn up the design for them himself. They were bedazzled all over in varying sizes of diamonds and what looked like, white feathered plumage sprouting up and over the back of the heel. Sharing a look both men cringed knowing full well that Haruhi could never walk in them. Kyoya actually chuckled when Hikaru threw them into their box groaning with disgust. " It looks like a cockatoo crossed with a peacock ... and had shoe babies." As Hikaru set the box aside Kyoya held out the box he'd brought along with him. "That is another reason I brought these."

_**Oh no **_

* * *

**Author's Note:** What's this, Honey and Mori know? Well they are the more observant of the group. I hope you've enjoyed! Please feel welcome to review! I always love hearing from you.


End file.
